Manual Surprises
by TheRoxelShow
Summary: What happens when 2 Otaku collage girls are fighting and a pop-up ad appears on the computer what happens? The whole world appears at their doorstep! Hetalia Unit's based off of Lollidictators manuals.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! ok so heres our first fanfiction made by 2 people! I'm doing the first chapter considering I am Josie. (PS i dont like that name it gets me teased a lot) So yeah the characters are really just Jane and I but takes place sometime in the future when we're in collage. cool huh? so Jane's writing the next ch. and take a guess on whos POV it is. lol. well any way have fun!

Disclamer: Jane and I do not own Hetalia. If we did there would be a lot more yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Josie's POV<strong>

It was a boring Saturday and my best friend Jane and I were fighting over what music to listen to.

"Hey it's my turn to choose!" I yelled.

"No it's not Josie you got to choose last time!"

"Yeah but I get to choose again because you got to choose 2 songs!"

"That's not true!"

We were interrupted when a bright flashing light appeared on the computer screen. I groaned.

"Another pop-up!" We yelled in unison.

I was about to close out of it when something caught my attention. It read congratulations you won your very own Hetalia units! Now we both were familiar with Hetalia it was our favorite anime. We are Otaku so we like a lot of anime but Hetalia is our favorite. In Hetalia terms I'm America and Jane is Britain. So we tend to call each other our country name. I looked through the pop-up it said you will receive your first unit in 3 to 5 business days pfft… yeah right. I decided it was nothing and clicked out of it.

The 3 days went by quickly. Jane and I made ourselves busy making cosplay videos. On the third day were in the middle of a Hetalia skit for our web show when the doorbell rang. I groaned loudly, got up, hit the stop button to stop recording, and went to answer the door. By now I had completely forgotten the pop-up so I was surprised when a delivery man with a mint green uniform showed up. He had a huge box beside him. It was big enough to fit a full grown man inside. He handed me one of those electronic signers. I signed it and handed back to him. He handed me an envelope with a manual inside, wished me a good day, and went to get in his truck. I was amazed by the truck and I started laughing. I have to admit I was jealous. I wanted that truck. It had a huge picture of flying mint bunny on it and underneath it said Flying Mint Bunny Inc. I wondered what they could've sent me. I didn't order any Hetalia items recently. I went inside with the box, which was very heavy by the way, and yelled upstairs to Jane.

"Hey guess who was here!"

"Who?" Jane asked me.

I tried to do my best Britain impression and answered,

"Flying mint bunny!"

Jane just looked at me like I've finally lost it. I laughed.

"No I'm serious a guy from a company called Flying Mint Bunny Inc. just dropped off this package at our doorstep see?"

I pointed at the large box it really was huge and it made me feel shorter than I already am and I'm really short.

"So, what is it?" Jane asked

"I don't know I have to read the manual."

I pulled the manual out of its envelope and read out loud so Jane could hear.

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIT: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL"

"Gilbert isn't that Prussia from Hetalia?" Jane asked

"Yeah, but why would we get Prussia?"

We both paused deep in thought then shouted in unison.

"The pop-up!"

"I guess it really wasn't a scam." I said.

"Yeah now how do we wake Gilbert here up?" Jane asked.

"Hmm… Let me see."

I skimmed through the manual with Jane looking over my shoulder.

"Oh, I wanna use the beer one." Jane said excitedly.

"But we're underage we can't get beer."

"Oh, I have my ways." Jane said with a smirk and ran off to go get beer.

I decided to wake him up on my own so I looked through the manual and decided to wake Gilbird up first. I saw a small box at the top of the full-size box. Now when did that get there? I figured that was the box that held all of Gilbert's stuff. Now how to get it down? I couldn't reach with how short I am so I grabbed a stool from the kitchen and grabbed the box from the top. I opened the box up and looked through the stuff inside until i came to a little yellow ball of feathers. I smiled and picked it up. Gilbird jumped up and scared me half to death.

"PIYO!"

"AH!" I yelled and fell over backwards. As I got up I heard a rumbling coming from the big box. I jumped back and hid behind a chair. Just in time too because as soon as I hid the box burst in flying chunks of wood and out came Gilbert.

"HOLY CRAP! DAMMIT GILBERT YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" I screamed at him. He just looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Josie." I answered.

"Josie? What kind of name is that?" He asked. I kind of took offense at this because I never really liked my name. My name has been teased for most of my life I was starting to think about changing my name.

"Josie is a perfectly fine name." I answered and then continued.

"Besides what kind of name is Gilbert?"

"Gilbert is the name of awesomeness." He answered matter of factly. I just got angrier and just to let you know I have a bit of a temper problem. I started to clench my fists as he continued.

"And Josie is just a stupid name. Nowhere near as awesome name as mine." At that comment I snapped. I stomped right towards him grabbed him by his shirt and punched him in his face yelling.

"Josie is a good enough name and I do not like to be teased just because of my name! So why don't you SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Gilbert just stared at me dumbfounded for a minute then gave me a smirk. There's only one way to describe the smirk he's giving me, rapeface, and that was never a good thing. I started to back away but still look strong and stand my ground. He got closer still smirking.

"Hey your pretty cute! And your feisty. I like that! Kesesese." I gulped as he said this. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I tried to run but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I tried struggling to get away but he just kept tightening my grip on me. I tried screaming for help but he turned me around and kissed me I blushed madly. Then he started putting his hands up my shirt and started to... grope me. A shiver went up my spine. I swear if i were any redder I'd be a tomato. It was so embarrassing. Good thing Jane isn't here to see me I'd probably die of embarrassment. I started to scream but I was cut off by his lips on mine. I think I just invented a new shade of red.

He tried to go further but was stopped when the front door slammed open and Jane walked in carrying a case of beer. The next thing I knew I was released, on the floor, and Gilbert was running across the room towards Jane.

"BEER!" He yelled excitedly and reached for the beer. Just as he reached for the beer Jane held the beer above her head and Gilbert ended up groping her. She turned red and looked at me.

"Well, this isn't the first time this has happened at least." She gave me a glare.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! And you know it was an accident so let it go already!" I yelled face completely red. Jane just laughed.

"Yeah, I know, I know." She said. By this time Gilbert had already gotten ahold of the beer and was gulping it down as fast as he could.

I tried to hide behind Jane to avoid getting raped by the white-haired man. Jane looked at me curiously.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hiding from that rapist." I answered. Jane laughed and then looked at me again.

"You know you have a bird on your shoulder." I looked at my shoulder and saw that Gilbird was perched comfortably on it. I giggled and started to pet Gilbird. He was cute and I had a bit of a weakness for cute things.

"He's so kawaii!" I squealed with delight. Jane just giggled and agreed with me. Gilbert had finished his beer by this time and started looking for more.

"We don't have any more beer Gilbert." I told him. He looked at me and then flipped out saying he needed beer or he'll die. I was kind of amused at this sight it was pretty funny.

"Ok, ok Gilbert. Here's the deal. If you can be a good boy then the next time we go shopping we'll buy you a 6-pack of beer." I told him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Make it a 12-pack and it's a deal!"

"Fine, a 12-pack it is." I laughed.

I could already tell this was going be interesting. Taking care of the nations of the world. It might be stressful but I think we can manage. I think it might actually be fun! I'm not sure what Jane will think though. Getting used to this might take a while maybe the entire year or more. Oh this is gonna be a long year. But I'm going to enjoy it!

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Review please and thank you! Took me months to type this. Partially cuz I'm lazy and partially cuz my computer broke and we had to get it a new hard drive which means i lost everything on it. glad i had the story saved on a flashdrive. oh and one of the stories in here is a true story that i made a joke about i used it to make this funnier. Virtual cookie to whoever guesses the story. It was funny and I did apologize. well Read and Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Srry this late Jane is lazy with writing chapters then my writing program was being an ass when i was trying to read this chapter. Then kept messing my upload up then i accidentally uploaded the wrong thing and all that . I fail!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Jane

I woke up early that morning. I looked thru the window, watching the last glimpses of night slowly creep away at the horizon. I sighed, remembering we had a beer-loving, just-as-hyper-as-Josie, narcissistic, robot in the house. I sat up, still looking out the window, and slowly removed my bed covers. I just sat in my bed for a little while. Still thinking about the problem I left on the couch last night.

"Where am I sleeping?" asked Gilbert. He smirked at Josie and then looked me up and down. I didn't understand why he kept doing at that; I was nothing to look at. I then looked him up and down and shrugged. He grinned even more. "I feel I've been issued a challenge." Gilbert said while looking at me again.

I sighed and looked around. I honestly didn't want him in the guest room. "Sleep on the couch." I said, sounding harsher than I intended. He smirked again and walked over to the coffee colored couch. It wasn't as much of a couch as it was a loveseat. He was tall, but I was just about as tall as him, so if I could sleep on that thing he could too.

I shook my head and sat out of my bed. I remembered last night perfectly. I still wondered why Josie was bright red when I returned from Bill's place; Bill was an older college student who helped me out from time to time, for reasons unknown. I was surprised to see Josie that red, I have never ever seen her that red. I finally decided I was awake enough to face the atrocity down stairs. Walking to the bathroom I heard Josie talking in her sleep. She was saying something about how awful olives are. I grinned and kept walking down the hallway. Reaching towards the door knob I stopped hearing something.

"Gilbert are you taking a leak?" I asked. He was a robot wasn't he? How could he possibly have bodily fluids? I heard him answer yes, just in a very arrogant way, so I leaned up against the wall opposite the bathroom door.

Gilbert stepped out of our little bathroom, zipping up his fly. "Nice jammies." He told me sarcastically. I was wearing a lime green, baggy t-shirt and black sweat pants. I noticed he was wearing exactly what he came to us in; A dark blue military uniform.

"Comfortable?" I asked eyeing his uniform.

"I am perfectly comfortable." He answered. He seemed a lot closer to me than just a moment ago. I felt his breath on my face. Robots don't breathe do they?

"Well I need to get ready." I said pushing him aside. I didn't look at him when I shut the door behind me. I locked the door; it makes me feel like I have privacy even when others are here. I sighed and grabbed my toothbrush. What was that? When did he get so close to me? Changing the subject to school tomorrow I started thinking about my classes, and seeing Mr. Kleimer to discuss some hardcore music that we both liked. I really adored Mr. Kleimer, he was an old sixty-something-year-old man. He had white and gray hair and a beard that almost reminded me of Santa Claus and a beer gut. "Damn it!" I yelled, spitting some toothpaste out as well. What was I going to do about Gilbert tomorrow at while I was at school? Josie also had a few classes then she had to go to her part time job.

"Jane, are you alright?" I heard Josie lightly tap on the door.

"I'm fine, I just forgot about something. Sorry if I woke you."

"It;s fine Jane. I'm going to get some breakfast. You want anything?" she asked.

I said "No I'm not much of a breakfast person." I heard her footsteps walk away from the bathroom. I sighed and picked my toothbrush back up. All of a sudden I heard one of Josie's signature EEEEEKS. I dropped my toothbrush onto the counter top and basically sprinted downstairs. I immediately knew what was wrong. Gilbert was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, no shirt, and he was lounging on the couch.

"Put some clothes on!" exclaimed Josie. I stared at Gilbert. He was wearing MY sweatpants. That means he went into MY room and stole them.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch" Gilbert grinned. I stomped down past Josie to the couch. I looked at Gilbert and gave him that look; you know, the You Better Fix What You Did 'Cause I'm Pissed. "What's wrong Toots?" he questioned me.

"Screw you" I said. He grinned lazily. "Get my pants off, now." I ordered him.

"Right now?" he asked, sliding the sweats off. He wasn't wearing boxers.

"No, you bastard; Go change into your other clothes." I said coldly. He sat up and grabbed my arm. He pulled me down to face level.

"You don't treat your guests to well." I could hear the venom in his voice. I tried to pull away but he was strong. I gave him a glare.

"You're not a guest," I said harshly, "more like an intruder." He let go of my arm and I walked away.

"Bitch, you're the one who ordered me, and you call me the intruder." I turned and smacked him. It hurt like hell, but I could tell he was shocked.

"I've been called worst than that, and I did not order you. Why would I order someone like you? I'm sure you can't do anything right. I wish you would just go back to the factory you came from." I was cold, trying to be hurtful. I walked towards the stairs and didn't look back. "I'm going to take a shower" I said.

I walked up the stairs to my room and looked for a pair of clothes I could wear. I decided on a pair of cutoffs and a black top. I stomped to the bathroom, still furious, and slammed the door when I went in. I made sure my towel was still hanging up and leaned in to turn on the shower. I always take extremely hot showers but today I decided to take a cold one. After adjusting the temperature of the water I began to strip. I looked into the mirror, partly because I was somewhat vain and partly because I wanted to know why Gilbert kept looking at me. I was stacked. I really was I already knew my breasts were huge. I still didn't understand though because my face is plain almost boyish. I was tall but I didn't have the best legs, my thighs were too large. I sighed and stepped into the shower.

I could hear Josie talking down stairs, she was so loud. I could also hear Gilbert, his voice bellowed with a thick German accent. Why did this happen? I didn't want to be mean, I didn't want to be friends, but not mean and hateful. Whatever, screw him. I took my shower and tried to think about other things.

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU LIKE! R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
